<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions and Repressed Desires by Ms_Yaoi_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801020">Confessions and Repressed Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Yaoi_Unicorn/pseuds/Ms_Yaoi_Unicorn'>Ms_Yaoi_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Yaoi_Unicorn/pseuds/Ms_Yaoi_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So had this in my drive for a while and thought why not put it out? To be honest I don't really have a summary for this yet so hopefully the title will be enough to hook people in, sorry about that....</p>
<p>Anyways hope you like it and enjoy yourselves!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GreenFlame, Lloyd Garmadon/Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello i'm Miss Yaoi Unicorn and I really don't have much to say about this work, besides me just wanting more greenflame fan fiction out there considering that there isn't a lot. Anyways for those that have read my other kai x lloyd work, I'm sorry for not updating for a while but I'm working on it and hopefully I'll be able to update it soon. Anyways here's a new story to satisfy people.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kai </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that I shouldn't be feeling anything besides brotherly love towards him but my heart  yearns for something more, something that burns brighter than the elemental fire inside me; a spark of light that grows stronger every day, yet I know that when I succumb to this feeling I'll surely burn myself...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since the Grundle incident, Lloyd started to learn quicker, act faster, and overall grow. I don't know when exactly I started to feel different towards him, but it started with a brush of our body's when we trained, to the longer than usual hugs we shared. I still had the need to protect him; him being the Green Ninja and all, but I felt that the prophecy no longer had influence over me protecting him. I started to follow him every time we went into battle, just so that I would always be there by his side to fight anyone that could land a serious blow on him. At first I thought my big brother instincts were kicking in, making me really overly-protective, but it wasn't until later on that I noticed that I was feeling different. Whenever I was with Lloyd my insides would burst with warmth and every time he smiled at me the day seemed a lot brighter, however when he talked, everything else around me disappeared at an instant making Lloyd the only thing that I could see and hear; his voice melodic than any singer and eyes brighter than gems. I realized that the thing that made me start falling for him was my dreams of emerald eyes, sunkissed hair, and light pink lips connecting with mine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of weeks after the Grundle incident, I started to dream about me and Lloyd together, where we would just be hanging out like usual, but in the end it always ended up with him kissing me. At first I was surprised that I would dream about Lloyd like that, considering how I've always seen Lloyd as a little brother. I never expected that I would want something  more than our current relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, days after, I couldn't stop dreaming about me and Lloyd being together. And days turned into weeks passing by with these dreams and during that time I guess I must have come to terms with it since they no longer bothered me, in fact I think somewhere along the way I  started to actually enjoy them …………..….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>maybe a little too much...…..... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What actually started to scare me was when those dreams started to affect me during the day. Sometimes I would find myself thinking about those dreams while on missions with the others, continuously distracting me from the fight to where I almost got seriously hurt by our enemies. Although, it got even worse when I was around Lloyd. There've been instances when my body wanted to reach out to him or other sentimental times where the desire to kiss him intensified. Many times I used all my willpower to not let my impulses consume me. Although, there was one instance that I felt myself slip away from reality to the point where I almost made a mistake...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*Flashback* </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Come on Lloyd, I know you're not giving me your all." I said to Lloyd as our katanas clashed against each other. I was using my weight and strength to lean my katana into Lloyd's, who I saw was slowly giving into the pressure. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He grunted as a response to my comment and started to resist the intense pressure of my blade. And with a quick push against my weapon, both of our swords broke away from each other and we were back to the rapid movements of our blades swishing and slashing towards each other, both of us trying to land a hit on each other. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lloyd's movements started to get faster and he was starting to get the upper hand. With his sudden burst of energy his movements started to become more brisk and sharp as he kept slicing at me with his sword. It seemed that he was getting close to ending the match with him as the victor, but I wasn't one to go down easily. I quickly slid away from the pressure that Lloyd had on my sword and I was able to catch him off guard. As Lloyd stumbled towards I was able to see an opening on his right side where he was holding the katana--I took that moment to use an enormous amount of my strength to hit the base of his sword. Although, I was careful to not hit his hand. With that final hit, his katana flew out of his hands and landed on the other side of the training room. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Although, right after his shock he quickly  pounced on me which in return startled me, which caused my katana to fall on the floor as Lloyd wrestled me to the floor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that!" The blond said on top of my pelvis with both legs on either side of my hips. His hand pitting pressure in my arms, successfully immobilizing me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt heat rise towards my face in embarrassment by the position we were in. I glanced up at him only to have the heat intensify towards my gut as the image of his pink tinted face, parted lips and glowing emeralds stared down at me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kaiii p-please….I-I need you…" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"W-What!?!?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The blond bent himself toward my neck as he used his luscious lips to suck my cervix. I was shocked by Lloyd's sudden actions towards my neck, however, my confusion went away as Lloyd's tongue started to ravish my neck. Licking everywhere he could with the occasional bite. I let out a low moan already feeling my whole body heat up from Lloyd's teasing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Giving my neck a kiss Lloyd rose up to look at me with a lustful gaze. "Are you okay Kai? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey Kai, are you listening to me?!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"KAI!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His lustful amorous gaze turned to a concerned one when I saw him wave a hand over my eyes. I blinked a couple of times to see if I wasn't hallucinating.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey you awake?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah…..s-sorry I faded there for a second.." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lloyd was still sitting on me when I got out of my dream-like trance, but once I felt that my body was still aroused I quickly tackled Lloyd, switching our positions---getting him off guard as I quickly got off of him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"OkaythatsenoughtrainingIhavetogodoathing! Later Lloyd!" I said hastily as I made a dash towards my room. Leaving him still laying in the training grounds probably confused by my sudden withdrawal of our training session. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*End of Flashback* </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back at the memory--I'm glad I was able to escape him before my body could give me away. But even so, I feel the control over my desires slowly slipping away from me the more I time I'm with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I just want to be by his side forever...to protect him, hold him and never let go--I fear that the more time we spend together, the harder it has become to suppress my impulse to capture his lips in a sweet kiss and satisfy my body's needs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, I'm afraid that if I ever let my impulses consume me and I end up revealing my true feelings for him--he won't reciprocate my affections and will be disgusted with me which won't only damage our relationship as brothers in arms but it will also affect the whole team if unfavorable turmoil comes in between us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For now I'll keep my infatuation with him a secret so I don't cause problems because as ninja we need to be prepared to fight to keep the balance of Ninjago and adding more stress on Lloyd and myself wouldn't be good. I also don't want to lose him--I'd rather be near him and cherish those moments when I can fight alongside with him than never be near him again, so I'll continue to fight beside him and give my life to protect him...even if I never get to hold and love him like I want to, I'll still be there for him whenever he needs me--I can at least promise him that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laid there on my bed thinking about my gorgeous angel until I heard an alarm ringing throughout the Destiny's Bounty. I immediately got up from my bed and headed out towards the control room where we usually gathered for mission information and team meetings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I arrived at the control room I saw that almost everyone was there except for a certain Green Ninja. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Guys! It's an emergency!! Lloyd's in trouble. He just sent a distress signal saying he needs backup--the Serpentine are in Mega Monster Amusement Park endangering the people. Hurry guys! It won't be long till they over power and capture him." Nya said frantically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry we'll head over there now! Let's go guys!" Cole said running towards our mechs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once we had gotten into our vehicles we quickly made our way to Mega Monster Amusement Park. I made sure my Blade Cycle was running at maximum speed which allowed me to gain more distance than the rest of my team--with the only thought of protecting my precious angel on my mind, motivating me to go faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm sorry to keep people hanging on this fic. Life for me has not been okay to me this year, but I'm pulling through. Anyways, here's another chapter to satisfy you guys! Hope ya'll like it as much or even more then the first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Lloyd </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don't think I've been myself lately….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since the Grundle incident, I seem to lose some control over my body and mind at times, luckily I'm able to gain some control over it before it does anything that I'll regret later. Everytime I stare at myself in the mirror I'm surprised that I look older, while I still feel like I'm a kid inside. But hopefully I’ll get used to it at some point. Buy, I haven't been really honest with everybody about my mental state of mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the Grundle incident, I didn't really think too much about my past--I guess I was really focused on trying to follow my father's footsteps that I didn't care about anyone or anything besides my goal to finally see my father. But now that I've been with my uncle and the guys, everything has changed. Ever since I was revealed that I was the destined Green Ninja I've started to reflect on the things I've done in my life up till now. And so far I feel like I could have gotten worse if I continued on my father's path. Fortunately I was saved by my Uncle Wu--he showed me the care and love that I must have lacked from both of my parents. I barely have memories of my mother, but all i know was that she left me at a boarding school and never came back for me. Her reasons for abandoning me are still unknown to me, but usually strayed away from the thought of my mother, so I don’t get back to that pit of depression. My father on the other hand was consumed by darkness and in another realm to visit me. Although, after I reunited with him, I did feel that loving embrace that I craved as a child, but in the end he had to leave me too….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a perfect world my parents would have been with me right now and we'd be happily living together as a family but I know that the world will never be like that. To be honest I'm surprised I haven't committed suicide yet, but then again it is no longer an option for me anymore. I can't be selfish--now that I have friends and family that care about me and not to mention that I have all of Ninjago counting on me to defeat my father and keep the balance, I just can’t end my life now that I found a reason to keep going. Albeit, I still get very emotional and depressed when I start thinking too much about my past and future. Which is what led me to the place I’m in now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today had been one of those days where my feelings were welling up inside me, and I knew that I had to calm myself down before I got into deep. Knowing that I needed space I left. I don’t want my friends and uncle to see me fall apart. I don't want them to worry about me tmor than they have to already, considering I’m in training, so I decided to go to Mega Monster Amusement Park to walk around and think. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I'll admit that as a kid I never really got to enjoy being in an Amusement Park and since I'm 'older'--I'm thinking that maybe taking a little stroll throughout the park wouldn't hurt and I could probably enjoy myself for once. I found myself sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree as I observed my surroundings noticing little kids running around having fun along with their parents.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sadly smiled at the sight thinking of what could have been but then my vision got blocked by a couple of kids running by me, I saw them head towards the Ferris Wheel wearing ninja costumes that looked similar to that of my friends. I smiled at the thought of my friends, even though we had a rough start I'm glad that we've made amends and now we're closer, however, once I saw the kid with the fire ninja costume my thoughts drifted to the master of fire himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since I turned older I started to see Kai differently than I did before. At first we didn't like each other since the whole 'me releasing the serpentine' dilemma, but after he rescued me from the volcano and he found his true potential, we've been really good friends. He and I would always do extra training together after the lessons from sensei and the others. But even after that we would hang out in the game room playing video games or do other stuff--either way I was always spending a lot of time around him. I’m always happy around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can honestly say that I feel closer to Kai than any of the other ninja--and don't get me wrong, I do hang out with the others and hold them close to my heart but to me, Kai was like the brother I never had--he's always the first one to have my back, ready to protect me when we're all out fighting the evils of Ninjago. And even after those battles we have that don't go the way we planned--he's always there to comfort and motivate me to do better the next time we fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But a couple of weeks ago after a really bad failure (on my part) trying to stop another one of my dad's creations to prevent me from ever having to fight him in the final battle. I felt really disappointed in myself because I couldn't control my powers enough to stop my father's creation,(thankfully the others were able to stop it) and frankly my emotions got the best of me that day. I didn't want to see the others at the moment so I took Ultra-Dragon and flew towards the outskirts of Ninjago City. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Flashback* </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When I got to the outskirts of Ninjago City, I landed Ultra-Dragon and got off to sit down as I let silent tears cascade down my face. I sat there crying for a couple of minutes thinking about how I'm such a failure. But, I was interrupted when I felt someone put their arms around me. At first I tensed up, not knowing who was hugging me until I looked up and saw that it was Kai. Seeing that it was only him I relaxed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked down at me with concerned eyes making the guilt build up for making him worry about me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, so I looked away from him. He's probably thinking of how pathetic I must look right now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn't seem too happy about that, so he took the liberty of lifting my chin with his free hand so I could meet his gaze. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out so I just settled to keep my mouth closed as I averted my eyes downwards. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So today wasn't your day, huh…" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just sighed but nodded with tears continuing to run down my face. He lifted my face to meet his again and proceeded to shift his hands to my shoulders. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Look Lloyd, I know that you've been put under a lot of pressure ever since you became the Green Ninja and even more so with the Tomorrow's Tea making you look older. And now that you're out with us fighting your dad…. It must be hard fighting someone you care about, it seems like it finally took its toll on you...."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I sat there quietly listening to him and felt myself almost sob when he mentioned my father, but I choked it down so I wouldn't seem weaker than I must have been at the moment. My father has always been a touchy subject for me to talk about since he's so hellbent on conquering Ninjago. I know that one day I'll have to fight him and eventually defeat him, but I don't want to fight him, even though I haven't spent that much time around my dad I know that he loves and cares about me. I feel like when the time comes I won't be able to fight him…..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lloyd I know that it's going to suck when you ultimately have to face your father, and I have a feeling that you're beating yourself up about you not being able to face your father when the time comes…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"......" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lloyd we don't know what's gonna happen when the time comes, but just know that even if you feel like you might not be ready, the others and I will always have your back, we won't let you fall, you'll have us as support so don't give up hope, and who knows maybe there might be a way to save your father from the evil running through him, but we won't know unless we keep on going and fighting for the future, so please don't be so hard on yourself about your control over your powers because you're still learning and it's okay to fail sometimes, as long as you learn from those failures and keep working hard to improve yourself. And you know that you can count on me to be there to not only protect you but help you whenever you need me to."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I looked up at him--amazed by the kind and supportive words he had said to me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"K-kai...I-I...thanks…You're right...I shouldn't be doing this to myself and I'm glad that I have you guys to catch me when I fall, but I really don't want to be a bother to you guys…" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't even say that! You're not a bother! Me and the guys are always willing to help you out when you need us, besides you're my closest friend Lloyd, even if the others aren't available you know you can always talk to me when you need to even if it's something ridiculous! I don't care! If you're hurting inside don't be afraid to talk to me about it !" He said with determination in his fiery hazel eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thanks Kai, you're the best" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah no problem! And Lloyd…" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He said as he gently grabbed my face with his palms, making me look at him once more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't like seeing you cry like this, it doesn't suit you very well. You're prettier when you're smiling!" He said, giving me a grin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt heat rush to my cheeks--feeling caught off guard by his compliment. I opened my mouth to say something, but before any words escaped my mouth, he stood up and held his hand out towards me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We should probably get goin', the others are probably starting to get worried about us being gone for so long." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah. I guessed we have been gone for a while…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With that I graciously took his hand as he pulled me up from my sitting position, making me stand next to him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay let's go! I'm pretty sure Zane should almost be done getting dinner ready! I don't know about you but I'm starving! Also, I made some chocolate covered strawberries for dessert, so we better go before Cole beats us to them!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well I guess I can't argue with that, so I guess we should be going then, but Kai….."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I just wanna say thanks again for the pep-talk, I really needed it."  I said gratefully towards Kai. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't sweat it! I'm always here for you." He said as he smiled at me. He then turned around and proceeded towards his motorcycle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With that I got on Ultra Dragon getting ready to go, but I quickly glanced at Kai to check if he was ready to go too. But I felt my breath hitch  when I saw him get his motorcycle started. The sunset was hitting him making his features look more defined----his chiseled jawline was sharper with the light outlining it, while his natural spiky brown hair started to get a glowing tint to it, making him look like he had a halo on his head--overall he looked strikingly handsome. I blushed at the thought and felt a little confused on why I described him like that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knowing that if I keep staring I might make things awkward I quickly looked away from him before he could catch me admiring him. There was a peaceful silence until his engine started that I glanced over at him once again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey Lloyd! Last one there is a rotten Ninja!" He said with a smirk and a laugh as he used his bike to do a sharp drift and turned towards the city as he sped away towards the Bounty. I felt my heart beat a little faster and a blush returned to my face when I heard his laughter which had successfully pulled me away from my weird thoughts. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I chuckled at the playful challenge he initiated and with my inner child being one to not turn down a race, I got Ultra Dragon to fly after Kai as we both raced back to the Bounty.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*End of Flashback* </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the day I felt better about everything that had happened earlier, thanks to Kai, of course. That and I was also satisfied that I had beaten Kai to the Bounty, glad that I wasn't the rotten Ninja of our little game. I was also happy that I ate one of my favorite desserts in the whole world; chocolate covered strawberries, which was an unexpected but pleasant surprise from Kai. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, that day has changed the way I saw and felt about Kai--I no longer looked at him with the adoration of a brother, instead I gazed at him with the longing and amorous look of a lover. Afterwards, I started to daydream about him. My heart would start hammering against my ribcage whenever I was near him, and even during training sessions with him I would always end up getting a little flustered and red faced by our physical contact. At first, I had thought that I was sick or I had hit my head too hard during our battle from the day before, but weeks after that day, my symptoms continued and I knew that it wasn't an illness, I had grown smitten with Kai. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that realization I felt a wave of mixed emotions; happy that I had fallen in love, confused on how I could love someone of the same gender as me, and anxious of how Kai would react if he ever found out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I started to overthink the different types of scenarios of how it would go if I ever told him about my fondness over him. In the end, I decided that I would never tell him because I don't want to ruin our relationship as friends, and I doubt that he'll ever love me the way I love him. But even so, my feelings continue to swell for him and sooner or later he'll find out--I just hope I'm ready to face him when the time comes...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard screaming coming from the Ferris Wheel ride. I looked around and saw that Pythor and his serpentine followers were trying to knock down the Ferris Wheel, while people on the ride were screaming for help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that I won't be able to defeat all of the serpentine and keep the people on the Ferris Wheel safe at the same time, I sent out a distress signal to Nya, requesting for backup. With that done I ran quickly towards the serpentine and used my stealth to sneak up on them and take them down. Even though the others aren't here I'll still do my best to stop these snakes cause </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ninja Never Quit!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so that was chapter two! Hope everyone enjoyed it and hopefully it won't take me to long to update, but considering that my classes are starting next week I ain't sure if I'll update another chapter very soon, but I will do my best. Thanx again for readin, please leave comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>